


Cash me out

by Lyzze



Series: Mini Historias RadioDust [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor no insiste, Angel no quiere enamorarse, Asexual Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, esta en español, no happy ending, radiodust - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzze/pseuds/Lyzze
Summary: ―¿Por qué me evitas, Angel? ―preguntó ―¿Tienes miedo de que te mate? Créeme que si quisiera eso te hubiera matado desde el momento en que te ofreciste a chupar mi… pene ―en esa última palabra había cierto tono de asco.Y Angel no sabía que responder a la pregunta, ¿decir que lo hacía por no explotar y gritar lo que sentía a alguien que era obvio no estaba interesado? O eso quería obligarse a creer, porque las actitudes de Alastor decían otra cosa que no quería aceptar.----O Angel no desea enamorarse por miedo a arruinarlo todo.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Mini Historias RadioDust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589245
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer oneshot RadioDust y espero que no le ultimo. Disculpen el ooc, es un poco difícil no hacerlo, pero espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Esto es parte de un proyecto personal donde en base a canciones de mi playlist escribo algo para alguna de mis parejas favoritas, este es la segunda historia.

_"Eres digno de cada centavo que he logrado ganar." _ ** _(Cash me out - Fx)_ **

**Cash me out**

Angel Dust había notado algo inusual el día que Alastor se había presentado en el hotel, una cosa interesante dentro de él, un extraño sentimiento que trató de ignorar. Pero el gran problema de ignorar las cosas es que estas no desaparecen, sino que se mantienen y van creciendo a medida que no les ponemos atención para detenerlas.

Y eso paso, ese extraño sentimiento creció y creció hasta que fue imposible ignorar lo que sucedía. Oh, y Angel con el tiempo comprendió que era lo que sucedía, era lo que había experimentado cuando era humano, hace décadas. Corazón agitado cada que lo veía, sonrojos que debía ocultar y pensamientos constantes sobre el demonio radio. Era estúpido amor, eso que Angel tenía prohibido desde que sus gustos fueron tachados de enfermedad mental cuando vivía.

Estar enamorado una vez lo había llevado a perder muchas cosas, entre ellas el amor de su familia. A excepción de Molly, su hermana gemela, su familia desde ese momento no quería nada que tuviera relación con él, menos ahora en el infierno donde era la estrella porno #1 y estaba en cada portada y cartel siendo penetrado por cientos de penes demoníacos. Hoy en día estar enamorado también era una gran trampa que podría destruirlo, tanto a él como a su carrera ya consolidada, y ni hablar de estar enamorado de uno de los demonios más peligrosos y sin sentimientos del infierno.

Alastor era encantador, guapo y caballeroso hasta con una puta como él, pero eso sólo era una fachada que ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones, el demonio ciervo sólo estaba esperando el momento indicado para matarlos a todos y tal vez hasta cenarlos después de ello. Así que el enamoramiento de Angel debía mantenerse oculto, era lo mejor para si mismo.

Claro que debía ser así hasta esa noche, cuando regresaba de su trabajo en el estudio. La araña apenas había tenido tiempo de limpiarse antes de dejar el lugar, así que lo único que quería era tomar un baño y relajarse en su habitación. Cuando entró al hotel fue recibido por la cara de pocos amigos de Husk quien bebía su alcohol barato en la recepción. Lo saludó pero sólo obtuvo un gruñido molesto. Al pasar frente al salón escuchó una voz llamarlo desde adentro.

―Angel, querido, que bueno verte ―dijo Alastor mientras lo veía desde el sofá y sostenía una copa de vino en su mano, se veía relajado y hasta sexy a los ojo de la estrella porno. Angel sólo pudo poner una sonrisa burlona en respuesta para tratar de ocultar su emoción de ser recibido de esa manera por el otro demonio.

―¿A qué debo este recibimiento de tu parte, fresita? ―preguntó con burla ―. ¿Por fin aceptaras mi oferta de chupar tu…

―Querido Angel, nunca dejas de ser desagradable, que encantador ―interrumpió el demonio rojo ―. ¿No puedo sólo alegrarme de ver a la escoria principal de este hotel?

―Que halagador ―susurró Angel.

―Bueno, querido, acompáñame a tomar un copa, Husk es demasiado vulgar para apreciar un buen vino, pero tal vez tú no ―la sonrisa de Alastor se ensanchó al pronunciar lo último.

Angel estaba tentado a aceptar la oferta, pero eso implicaría pasar tiempo con Alastor y sus sentimientos podrían desbordarse en segundos con alcohol en su cuerpo. No podía permitirse eso.

―Lo siento, fresita, estoy cansado después de tener tantas pollas a mí alrededor para jugar, así que me retiro a descansar. Disfruta tu vino ―dijo para desaparecer por la escalera y correr a su habitación sin darle una oportunidad de hablar al demonio radio.

…

Desde ese día Angel había estado rechazando las constantes invitaciones de Alastor. La araña no comprendía porque Alastor era tan insistente en hablar con él, aunque su curiosidad era fuerte no tenía planes de arruinar las cosas y tal vez terminar muerto.

Pero un día Charlie y Vaggie decidieron que era un buen momento para tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones del hotel, el cual estaba en un gran apogeo, dejando a Alastor como el encargado y gracias a la desconfianza de Vaggie, Angel obtuvo un puesto de guardián del lugar. Le hizo gracia como la desconfianza de la peliblanca hacia Alastor era mayor a su miedo de que Angel arruinara todo en unos días dejándolo como una de los demonios a cargo.

Angel se sentiría un poco honrado por la no-confianza-de-Vaggie, si no fuera por el hecho de que ahora tenía prohibido salir del hotel para estar vigilando al demonio ciervo. Todo eso significaba que debía pasar tiempo con Alastor, tiempo lleno de peligros y no por la posibilidad de ser destrozado.

Como en todo, nada es inevitable, así que el momento de enfrentarse a los constantes llamados de Alastor llegó, la escena era similar a la primera vez, el demonio radio ofreciéndole una copa, Angel con claros deseos de huir a su cuarto y poniendo excusas para evitarlo, hasta que Alastor hizo la pregunta del millón.

―¿Por qué me evitas, Angel? ―preguntó ―¿Tienes miedo de que te mate? Créeme que si quisiera eso te hubiera matado desde el momento en que te ofreciste a chupar mi… pene ―en esa última palabra había cierto tono de asco.

Y Angel no sabía que responder a la pregunta, ¿decir que lo hacía por no explotar y gritar lo que sentía a alguien que era obvio no estaba interesado? O eso quería obligarse a creer, porque las actitudes de Alastor decían otra cosa que no quería aceptar.

―Sólo he estado ocupado, ya sabes, trabajando, el tiempo es dinero, ya sa…

―¿Cuánto cuesta tu tiempo? ―fue interrumpido por Alastor.

―¿Qué? ―respondió Angel confundido.

―¿Cuánto es por tener un poco de tu valioso tiempo, Angel? Di el precio, lo pagaré ―Angel no veía ni una pizca de burla en el rostro del otro.

―No, creo que te confundes, Alastor.

―¿En qué? Cóbrame el dinero que se necesario para que podamos hablar, tengo suficiente dinero para eso, ¿no funciona así? Puedo comprar la cosa más cara del infierno que quieras si es necesario.

―¿Y porque gastar tanto en mí? Sólo sirvo para una cosa, fresita, y eso es tener sexo. Así que gastar dinero en algo más que no sea eso no tiene caso y es obvio que tu no deseas esto ―dijo Angel posando sus cuatro brazos en su cuerpo.

El silencio inundo la sala del hotel, el ambiente se había puesto tenso a su alrededor.

―Bien, que así sea, querido ―dijo el demonio radio antes de desaparecer.

Y Angel sólo pudo suspirar derrotado, si Alastor supiera que lo que más quería no se compraba ni con todo el dinero del mundo se reiría. Pero así era mejor, el amor sólo complicaba las cosas y terminaba alejando a la gente.

Así estaba bien.


	2. Chaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor no entiende por qué todo es un caos cuando Angel está cerca... Y también cuando no lo está.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte de Cash Me Out, está vez desde el punto de vista de Alastor.

_"Psicótico, te deseo. Te extraño cariño, caótico." **(Chaotic - LOONA OEC)**_

**Chaotic (parte 2)**

Alastor nunca imaginó que dentro de los nueve círculos del infierno encontraría de nuevo algo que le interesara tanto. Era casi una burla del universo que su atención fuera tomada por el ser que era todo lo opuesto a él. Ni en su vida como humano había llegado a ese extremo. Y en su vida como humano había tenido una relación con Mimzy, pero ella era una mujer preciosa muy diferente a… Angel Dust.

Si, aunque era risible, Alastor, el gran Demonio Radio, había terminado interesado en el ser que tal vez había tenido sexo con más de la mitad del infierno. En un principio, cuando llegó al hotel era claro que no conocía a la estrella porno, pero después de ser aceptado como inversionista y colaborador del hotel no había perdido el tiempo buscando toda la información posible de las personas que estaban allí.

Cuando buscó sobre el demonio araña su cara fue de completo desagrado, encontró material que su mente quería borrar para siempre. Eso sumado a sus constantes comentario sexuales a su persona, le causo cierto desagrado hacía la estrella porno. Angel parecía no reparar en ello y su poco sentido de auto conservación tampoco parecía funcionar al seguir haciendo cosas que podrían hacerlo enfadar.

Si Alastor tuviera que describir a Angel Dust con una palabra sería caótico, todo lo que se relacionaba a la araña podría ser definido así.

Hasta sus sentimientos por él.

Aun no entendía en que momento la presencia y comentarios de Angel dejaron de ser desagradables y pasaron a ser parte de su rutina, algo que si faltaba hacía más aburrido sus días. Y esto sólo lo notó cuando, de pronto, Angel desaparecía por días a causa de su trabajo en el estudio, pero no le tomó real importancia ya que al regresar todo volvía a la normalidad. Angel coqueteando con cualquier cliente en el hotel, con Husk, con él.

Pero de pronto, los coqueteos dejaron de ser constantes, aun con Angel en el hotel. Alastor pensó que sólo podría ser que Angel se había cansado de rogar atención de todos los presentes o que se había redimido de algo así, cosa que creía imposible. Pero su teoría ser vino abajo cuando lo encontró con Husk, insistiéndole al barman que lo acompañara a su habitación, siendo obviamente rechazado por el demonio quimera. 

Cuando el demonio ciervo se acercó al bar, Angel salió del lugar sin voltear a verlo. Extraño, pensó. La situación se volvió a repetir más veces y eso ya no podía ser una casualidad. Angel lo estaba evitando. El por qué, no lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría.

Así que una noche lo abordó después de que este regresara de su trabajo al hotel. Se veía cansado, con su mirada perdida. Alastor tuvo que llamarlo más de una vez para captar su atención desde la cocina. Había abierto una buena botella de vino y esperaba con ella atraer la atención del otro hombre.

Pero no funciono, este alegaba que estaba demasiado cansado y lleno de fluidos para quedarse a hablar. Alastor lo dejo pasar. La situación se repitió una y otra vez, siempre existiendo el rechazo por parte de la araña.

El Demonio Radio ya estaba harto, y Charlie le dio una oportunidad donde Angel no podía huir siempre de él. Ella junto a Vaggie se fueron y los dejaron cargo, por lo tanto Angel debía quedarse en el hotel junto a él por lo menos todo ese tiempo.

Las cosas no terminaron bien.

―¿Cuánto es por tener un poco de tu valioso tiempo, Angel? Di el precio, lo pagaré ―Alastor habló con toda la seguridad posible, estaba harto de aquella situación.

―No, creo que te confundes, Alastor ―la voz de Angel no mostraba que estuviera teniendo un momento divertido, era demasiado seria.

―¿En qué? Cóbrame el dinero que se necesario para que podamos hablar, tengo suficiente dinero para eso, ¿no funciona así? Puedo comprar la cosa más cara del infierno que quieras si es necesario.

―¿Y porque gastar tanto en mí? Sólo sirvo para una cosa, fresita, y eso es tener sexo. Así que gastar dinero en algo más que no sea eso no tiene caso y es obvio que tú no deseas esto ―vio al otro demonio posar sus cuatro brazos en su cuerpo, tratando de resaltar su figura en el proceso.

El silencio inundo la sala del hotel, el ambiente se había puesto tenso a su alrededor.

―Bien, que así sea, querido ―dijo Alastor antes de dar media vuelta y subir a su habitación, antes de que la situación se volviera un caos total.

Después de ese altercado, ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra, el orgullo y el miedo a otro rechazo eran fuertes sentimientos en el ciervo, aunque este no quería aceptar el último.

Una noche mientras tomaba una de las bebidas más fuertes del lugar, Charlie se acercó a él preguntando qué era lo que sucedía. Alastor se rompió, le dijo todo su sentir, al día siguiente se aseguraría de culpar al alcohol en su sistema por su debilidad momentánea, pero en ese instante necesitaba un amigo.

La princesa se mostró comprensiva con sus sentimientos aun con bromas sobre no poder creer que un señor supremo como él podía tener tales sentimientos. Él tampoco podía creerlo.

La puerta principal fue abierta con un gran estruendo, tanto Alastor como Charlie se sobresaltaron al ser interrumpidos en su íntima conversación. Frente a ellos apareció un muy borracho y, al parecer, drogado Angel Dust.

―¡Angel! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ―preguntó la princesa. Angel sólo la miró de manera despectiva.

―Una mierda me ha pasado, una jodida mierda, mi vida es eso, antes y después de morir ―dijo entrecortadamente por el efecto del alcohol―. Todo es una mierda.

Angel cayó al piso antes de que alguien pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para sostenerlo. Alastor y Charlie se miraron entre si, ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Alastor se despidió de la princesa mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente en el piso. Aun siendo el otro demonio mucho más alto que Alastor, éste lo cargo sin problemas, era más ligero de lo que se podía imaginar.

Al llegar a su habitación fue recibido por la mascota cerdo de Angel, quien saltó a su alrededor tratando de alcanzar a su amo. Cuando dejo a Angel en su cama, Alastor se dio un momento para apreciar la habitación, era diferente a lo que pensaba, había mucho rosa, pero no era doloroso a la vista, también estaba mucho más ordenado de lo que uno podría creer viniendo de Angel Dust.

Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero una mano en su abrigo lo detuvo. ―No te vayas, aun no ―escuchó la suave y adormilada voz de Angel. Alastor se dio la vuelta para ver al demonio araña viéndolo desde la cama, su mirada suplicaba que se quedara.

―Querido Angel, no creo que eso sea…

―Es lo que quiero, el alcohol hace que diga lo que realmente quiero, fresita ―rió―. Sólo acuéstate a mi lado, puedo irme al otro extremo de la cama si así lo deseas.

Alastor lo miró por un momento antes de tomar lugar a su lado. Angel lo miró sonriente, ah, el dulce alcohol.

Por unos minutos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que Angel lo rompió. ―Hoy visite a mi hermana, Molly, ella es encantadora. Estábamos pasando un buen momento y le conté sobre un chico que me gusta…

―Angel, yo no quiero…

―Cállate y déjame terminar. Ciervo idiota ―el alcohol también hacía efecto en Alastor, porque no se molestó por el insulto, o eso quiso pensar―. Le conté sobre el estúpido chico que me gusta, después de décadas. Ella se alegró por mí, me pidió que lo llevara a casa para conocerlo. Realmente me alegro su actitud, pero en eso apareció mi hermano. Él… él simplemente arruinó todo el ambiente, me insultó como cuando estaba vivo y terminamos peleando a puñetazos, mi padre me prohibió ir a la mansión y ver a mi hermana hasta que dejara de ser una marica decepción… De nuevo.

Hubo un gran silencio y Alastor no sabía si romperlo o no. Angel continuó. ―Pensé que no me volvería a afectar, pero mírame, estoy hasta arriba de drogas y alcohol ―suspiró―. Lo peor es que todo es de nuevo por un chico que no puedo tener ―Angel se aferró al brazo de Alastor mientras ocultaba su rostro.

―¿Por qué me lo cuentas?

―Porque estás aquí… y tú eres ese chico.

Las palabras de Angel tardaron en ser procesadas, Alastor no sabía que sentir, tantos sentimientos, emociones, pensamientos. Era el jodido Demonio Radio, uno de los señores supremos más temidos y… no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

―Mañana olvidemos esto, Alastor ―dijo la araña, su voz era apenas audible.

―Pero no quiero olvidar ―habló sin pensar Alastor―. Eres un personaje tan interesante, Angel, a donde vas todo es un caos a tu alrededor, haces un caos en mi cabeza. Te odie por eso, por no entenderlo, yo soy quien provoca el caos en otros, no otros en mí ―dejo de hablar por un momento, el otro no se había movido―. ¿El amor es así de caótico o sólo lo eres tú? Porque aunque lo detesto dentro de mí, podría soportarlo por ti ―una risa leve salió de sus labios.

―Al… ―Angel levantó la mirada y un pequeño sonrojo cubría su rostro mientras sus ojos tenía un brillo extraño―. Eso fue tan patético y cursi. No puedo creer que el Demonio Radio pueda decir cosas así ―Angel rió ante lo último. Alastor se sorprendió para momentos después unirse al demonio araña. Llegó un momento en que el sueño se apodero de ambos, Alastor rodeó a Angel con sus brazos. Su último pensamiento fue hablar de todo eso en la mañana cuando ambos estuvieran lo suficiente sobrios.

Si, era patético. El amor lo hacía patético, pero eso estaba bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al ver todo el apoyo que este oneshot tuvo no podía no darles un final más feliz. Sé que parece un final un poco abierto, pero estos dos tendrán un larga vida en el infierno juntos, irán lento, pero seguro. xD  
Gracias por el apoyo y espero traer más historias de esta pareja en español, un pequeño grano de arena para el fandom en español de la ship. ~
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos próximamente con más historias. También pasen por el fic que estoy traduciendo con permiso del autor, "Atado a ti." Créeme, sé que te gustara. 
> 
> Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer.
> 
> Realmente el angst y los finales no felices son algo que amo, tal vez en un futuro haya una continuación que termine bien... o no.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.~


End file.
